gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi (character)/Powers and Abilities
This page shows all of the of Yoshi. Note that these can count toward the Yoshi. Physical Abilities Yoshi is well known for is average strength and speed but amazing jumping (even better than Luigi's). As seen in Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi can triple jump where he can gain amazing height. Yoshi can fare well in the sports games commonly better in the speed and jumping categories. However, Yoshi doesn't pose too much physical strength relying on his tongue and other moves to get him around. Eating/Tongue .]] Yoshi's is most known for his trademark tongue. His tongue is very long but the length is depending on the game. Yoshi can use his tongue to grab onto enemies and eat them and turn them into eggs in the process. However, in some games (mainly the 2-D platformers), Yoshi simply swallows them without turning them into eggs. As seen in Super Galaxy 2, Yoshi is physically strong enough to use his tongue to latch onto walls and pull them out. He is also able to fling himself and with his tongue. Yoshi can eat almost any enemy including Chain Chomp's in some games but cannot consume larger enemies such as Thwomps. He also can't fully swallow shell enemies such as Koopa Troopas and Spinys unless the player keeps that shell enemy in his mouth where Yoshi will eventually swallow it. As seen in Yoshi's New Island, Yoshi can even consume very large enemies to produce large eggs showing there may be a limit to how big of the enemy Yoshi can swallow. Also, as seen in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U, Yoshi has a custom move called "Lick" where, instead of swallowing the opponent and producing them as an egg, he uses his tongue as a weapon to damage the foe directly. It has fair knockback and can KO the opponent at high percentages. Flutter Jump Another one of Yoshi's skills his his Flutter Jump. By kicking his feet in the air, Yoshi can hover in the air for a short time to get him a little extra height. Yoshi's Flutter Jump is very useful in getting him to higher areas where he can't normally get to. However, Yoshi can only maintain his Flutter Jump for a very short time. Special Abilities Besides his other physical abilities, Yoshi can do a number of special moves or abilities. Egg Lay and Egg Toss ]] After eating an enemy, Yoshi (and other Yoshis for the matter) can swallow the enemy and produce them as eggs. Despite being male, Yoshi is able to lay eggs as long he can swallow a certain enemy. After laying an egg, he can perform his Egg Toss ability where Yoshi is able to toss eggs in a direction to defeat enemies. This move is very useful in taking down enemies that Yoshi himself cannot directly defeat (such as Piranha Plants). The Egg Toss is also the go-to technique for dealing with bosses. Shell Powers As seen in Super World, by eating a certain color shell of a Koopa Troopa, Yoshi can gain certain powers by either spitting the shell out or keeping it in his mouth until he swallows it. *'Red:' By eating a Koopa with a red shell, Yoshi can spit out three fireballs that travel in the direction he is facing. This can be useful in taking out enemies from afar. *'Blue:' By eating a Koopa with a blue shell and keeping it in his mouth, Yoshi will grow wings and will be able to fly for a short time. This is needed for a level where Yoshi must fly underneath it in order to get to the secret exit. This doesn't last long as when Yoshi eventually swallows the shell, he loses his wings. *'Yellow:' By eating a koopa with a yellow shell and keeping it in his mouth, Yoshi gains a stomping ability when he jumps in the air. This lasts until he either swallows the shell or spits it back out. *'Green:' Eating a Koopa with a green shell doesn't do much special ability-wise as Yoshi simply spits the shell back out. However, the can be use to defeat any enemies ahead from a distance without worry. Spike Immunity In some games, Yoshi is able to stand on spikes without taking damage. This includes the regular obstacles and enemies with Spike Tops or Spinies. This may be of because of the shoes Yoshi wears. Power-ups Weaknesses Despite his many advantages, Yoshi has a few weaknesses to himself and his abilities. Yoshi, despite being an average high character (around the height as ), he is very light and frail and is easy to knock away (as seen in the Mario Kart series and can be instantly killed by Thwomps in the main series games). Yoshi's Flutter Jump, though reliable in getting him to higher areas, leaves him wide open to enemy attacks. As stated above, Yoshi's tongue has a limit and cannot swallow everything (he can swallow Bob-ombs but they will still explode in his mouth as Yoshi doesn't swallow them). Also, in Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi will grow twice his size if he could ever come into contact with a lot of water. Category:Characters Category:Character powers and abilities